


My three words to you

by unskillful



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Romance, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:21:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27474199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unskillful/pseuds/unskillful
Summary: ❝   𝗕𝗼𝗸𝘂𝘁𝗼, 𝗴𝗶𝘃𝗲 𝗺𝗲 𝘆𝗼𝘂𝗿 𝗵𝗮𝗻𝗱.   ❞     Their time was running out as the clock ticked ever so closer to 12. he didn't want Bokuto to forget him yet.©  I do not own haikyuu nor the characters used .AU where soulmates forget each other at the end of each year .
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	My three words to you

⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯  
❝ I'm with you the only way that I can be. ❞ 

_soulmates are hard to find . and when you find them, the world takes them away after a year , to make you start over from square one._

_a terrible fate for the ones who do find each other . the ones who fall in love and yet , at the end of each year , are forced to forget all that they share ._

_all those memories shattered after a single minute ._

_what a cruel thing for the world to do._

⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯

the wind teased their cheeks to a gentle rosy colour, their faces lit by the thousands of stars and the sweet caress of the moon's light . their eyes focusing on the shapes carved into the sky as they lay peacefully on the ground ; grass brushing against their backs lightly . the small chirps of crickets was peaceful , the only sound filling the temporary silence as akaashi's phone counted down to 12 besides their heads. 

_ten minutes left._

he could feel his heart tighten at the thought, his metallic blue eyes shifting over to stare at smiling teen beside him. ❝ bokuto, ❞ he spoke up, his hand drifting over the other's as those golden eyes he admired turned to him with a smile following . he was going to miss the memory of those eyes. ❝ it's almost time, you know? ❞

❝ I know ! ❞ came bokuto's response , an unwavering excitement pulled to his voice as usual. how someone could be so bright even when they're about to forget everything .. it astounded akaashi. ❝ I'm not worried ! ❞ he continued , turning his hand over to squeeze the ravenette's hand back .

those words settled his racing heart just a little. he was glad Bokuto wasn't scared of forgetting everything ..unlike him. akaashi was terrified, deep down .he was scared to lose the precious memories they had together , those memories he clung to a cherished.he knew they would be fine in the end, and, yet,he couldn't help but worry about the endless ideas of never being together like this again.

❝getting to be with you and become your friend all over again , ❞the hummed words brought akaashi from his thoughts .❝that sounds like a lot of fun , doesn't it ?❞ bokuto sat up, a confident expression crossing his features and furrowing his eyebrows.though, the curl of his lips held nothing more than an anxious twitch . he was scared too . of course he was .they were going to forget each other.

❝right ,❞ akaashi nodded , a minuscule smile pulling to his lips instead. he admired how bokuto could disregard his worries even for a split second. he admired how such things the other said could reassure him every time . he admired everything about bokuto . ❝ you're right, bokuto. ❞

❝ haha! of course I am! ❞ He grinned , pushing up off the grass to a stand ; hands on his hips with his chest puffed out in a jest . turning to face the blue eyed male , he reached his hand out towards akaashi, pulling the other up with little effort . ❝ so how long left ? ❞

❝ _six minutes_. ❞ he answered , picking up his phone and placing it in his pocket. his hands couldn't help but tremble. he wasn't ready to forget bokuto . he didn't want to forget bokuto . why would he want to forget someone he admired ? why would he want to forget all those memories with bokuto? why he want to forget those warm eyes that stared at him? his heart started to race again, that panic setting into his chest and drowning out all rational thoughts from his mind . 

everything started to go hazy , his eyes unfocused while those paranoid thoughts plagued his mind. he was terrified of forgetting. he was anxious about leaving bokuto. his lips parted , head shooting up with a fearful frown, shaky words spewing from his mouth , ❝ bokuto I don't - ❞

❝ akaaaaaashi , ❞ the call of his name stopped akaashi. that panic stopped by the clench of his heart. bokuto looked down at the frozen other , his expression as bright as ever , however much more gentle than before . he lifted his hand to rest on akaashi's head, ruffling the curled hair with little care . ❝ let's right a message on each other's hands! ❞

his eyes focused on the pen held up by bokuto, the lump in his throat swallowed as he exhaled slowly. akaashi felt the guilt bubbling in his stomach . he was getting so worked up over his thoughts he had completely lost track of what was happening . had he wasted time? god , he was such an idiot. 

akaashi relaxed his hand as bokuto took it into his own, the palm facing upwards . ❝ since you'll forget soon, I'm gonna put a reminder ! ❞ the bouncy spiked beamed , ❝ these are my three words to you! ❞ he introduced , finishing off the message with a small, badly drawn smiley face . ❝ I love you! ❞ he practically shouted , a grin plastered to his expression while akaashi's eyes flushed over with tears . ❝ WH— AKAASHI DON'T CRY, YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO - ❞ he exclaimed , the grin washed away to a look of shocked concern . 

said male shook his head, waving his free hand dismissively as a small laugh bubbled from his throat . ❝ they're happy tears, I promise. ❞ he assured as the golden eyed male wiped away the brimming tears with a soft thumb . ❝ thank you for the reminder, ❞ he nodded , taking the pen from the other . ❝ Now .. Bokuto, give me your hand. ❞

_two minutes left ._

With bokuto's hand balanced perfectly in his own, he wrote down his three words ; biting down on his tongue as he finished up quickly . his handwriting wasn't as neat as it usually was , the trembling of his rushing hand had interfered with that . ❝ find me again, Bokuto. ❞ he almost whispered , his soft voice being caught by the pink-tinged ears of his beloved .

❝ I will , akaashi ! ❞ Bokuto swore , clenching his hand determinedly as he held it like something he would cherish forever - which he would. ❝ I promise I'll find you! whether it takes forever or not ! ❞ he decided , eyes furrowed with a new goal set to his mind . 

akaashi shook his head in amusement . he watched as the two-tone haired male started to run back the way they had originally walked . his eyes gentle and sore from the tears that had originally clung to them . his heart was calm . his head was clear of those terrifying thoughts as he checked his phone .

_one more minute._

a sigh left his lips , slipping his phone back into his pocket . his metallic eyes stared at the words written on his hand, a smile curled to his lips.   


' _I love you!_ '

he hated that he'd forget who wrote those words down. he hated that he'd forget the teen running away. he hated that these memories wouldn't exist in a few moments . and yet, he didn't feel as scared as he did before. after all , bokuto had promised to find him, and bokuto would never break such a promise .

❝ let's meet again, Bokuto, so I can say it too. ❞

⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯


End file.
